<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Brightest Day by Eoraptor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330926">In Brightest Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor'>Eoraptor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Challenge Response, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, Crossover, F/F, unoriginal title is unoriginal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kim Possible got a super-powered upgrade? What if Shego reacted?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Brightest Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kim Possible, Shego, and related characters protery of Walt Disney Animation. Green Lantern property of DC Comics<br/>Rated T for language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shego and Drakken looked up at the wall as it fell in. they both blinked in mild surprise and sat down their magazines.</p><p>"Huh. Kimmie must have upgraded the old laser lipstick. so... let's get this ove- Princess?"</p><p>"Another costume change? What the devil? Shego, did I miss a magazine article or something?" Drakken rubbed his chin and considered the new look Possible was sporting. “I mean seriously, is a little bit of consistency too much to ask?”</p><p>"Iuhhno," Shego muttered as she too looked on. "Honestly, I'm a little flattered though."</p><p>Kim was indeed in a new costume. It was as though someone had taken her original cargo pants look, and melded it with Shego's own catsuit. Her top again exposed her belly and her forearms, and was enough to get any redblooded american male's heart racing. Rather than being a black turtleneck, it was two tone, the upper portion from the high neck, across her shoulders, and down into an arrow between her breasts was a bold green worthy of Shego herself. The lower half of the top, from above her exposed midriff, up to her armpits, and then down her sleeves, was black to where the sleeves terminated midway between wrist and elbow.</p><p>A raised shield where the green arrow met the black contained an odd symbol; an open green circle, barred at top and bottom with a horizontal line. The daringly low-slung belt that topped Kim's... tights were what they looked like, bore the same symbol on the buckle and pockets. The thick belt, which hugged her hips low, gave way to black tights, and when Kim turned to face Drakken directly; Shego saw that down the outside of each leg ran a tapering green triangle mimicking her top. At the bottom of the tights, black tennis shoes with green laces and soles graced Possible’s feet.</p><p>The redhead's hair fluttered slightly, in the absence of any wind whatsoever, and she raised a green-gloved hand to point at the blue-skinned scientist.</p><p>"Drew Theodore Phineas Lipsky of Earth... in the name of the Lantern Corps, you're under arrest. A warrant has been issued against you by the ruling war council of Lorwardia for Impersonating a Deity." Kim rattled off smoothly as she stood atop a neatly excised chunk of wall.</p><p>"Lorwar- Pumpkin, have you lost your mind?! Those freaks tried to take over the world! And what in the heck is The Lantern Corps anyway?" Shego rested her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Stay out of this Shego. It doesn't concern you." Kim glanced at her briefly.</p><p>When she did, Shego blinked slightly. Were her eyes... lit from inside? Shaking off the optical illusion, she frowned and took a step forward. "If you're here for him, it concerns me, I'm still under contract."</p><p>Kim again looked at her and shook her head, "Shego. I'm telling you, back down. You're out of your league here, and I don't have time to school you as to why."</p><p>"Look, Princess, if this is just some spiffy new power pajamas, you're a little too proud. Now ~I'm~ telling ~you~, if you're working for the war-jerks, you're touched in the head." Taking a bolder, more aggressive step forward, Shego growled. "Maybe another knockina on the noggina will straighten you out though."</p><p>"Don't do it Shego." Was all Kim said as she took a step towards Drakken, who seemed to know that more was going on here than a new battle suit.</p><p>As soon as Kimmie looked towards Drakken, Shego charged, bellowing.</p><p>Kim raised her hand towards the mercenary, and pointed a closed fist at her without even looking in Shego's direction. A beam lanced out and when it approached the meteor powered mercenary, it expanded towards her as though seeking out the confrontation.</p><p>A second later, when Shego recovered from cracking her nose on the strangely tangible sphere's wall in her charge, she frowned. She was contained inside a perfect, transparent green ball, attached by a beam to Kimmie's finger. That beam began to bend and move as Kim approached Drakken.</p><p>The redhead was talking to Drakken, but inside the bubble, sound was muffled. Growling, Shego ignited her hands and swung at the sphere, hard. There was a flash where her green fire hit the green sphere, but otherwise, it remained unaffected. It was like punched rubber-coated metal in the mercenary’s experience.</p><p>The mercenary swung again, harder, but with the same effect. Cocking her fist back, Shego threw the full power of her plasma into a punch that had broken vault doors from their hinges in the past, and succeeded only in splitting her knuckles.</p><p>Kim looked over to her, and frowned, shakking her head. Suddenly, Shego could hear her as clear as a bell, as though they were standing right next to each other rather than across a room, "Knock it off, Shego. This is business. I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"Hurt this, Bubble Butt!" Shego growled and grit her teeth.</p><p>She ignited her fists, and shot twin beams of plasma directly into the wall of the sphere. When the bubble didn't react, she started ratcheting up the power, until she actually began to sweat from the heat. Yet, even as the beams blasted forth with cohesive plasma, and she saw Kim turn to look directly at her, she realized her mistake.</p><p>The ball of green was perfect and unbroken, and that meant, no way for her energy to get out, or for oxygen to get in. Between the suddenly unbearable heat melting the soles of her boots, and the lack of breathable air, Shego fell to her knees, the beams winking out.</p><p>As the world wavered and spun, Shego looked up to the frowning redhead. Kim had come to the sphere, Drakken meekly in tow via... well that must be a hallucination, because it looked like glowing green handcuffs, connected to her other hand by another beam of green, intersecting with a glowing green ring on her middle finger.</p><p>After another second, the sphere around her disappeared back into Kim's left hand and Shego collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath and clutching at her throat.</p><p>Shaking her head, Kim sighed, "I'll bring him back, Shego, the Lorwardian's really just want to talk to him about Warhoq and Warmonga. Oh, and explain to him why it's ferociously wrong to impersonate an apocalyptic figure."</p><p>Shego's jaw it the floor when Kim, Drakken in tow, ascended smoothly into the air, her entire body suffused with a green glow. The rest of Shego's head hit the floor a second later, when the hypoxia finally took hold and she passed out.</p><p>- - - - - -</p><p>"So, you're like... some kind of space cop?" Shego shook her head.</p><p>"Er... Something like that..." Kim shrugged a bit. She was sitting across from Shego at a picnic table in Middleton Heights Park. "I'm one of several Lanterns assigned to sector 2814, which is where Earth is in the Galactic scheme of things. I'm actually more of a reservist assigned specifically to Earth itself."</p><p>She was still in the funky green and black tight-fitting uniform. However, a very familiar green trench coat had joined it, giving her clothes a slightly rakish quality in the daylight. They still managed to flutter in spite of the absence of wind, almost as if wavering to the energy the redhead seemed to radiate.</p><p>"Right... and why you? Why not..." Shego held up her hand, groping for a descriptor that wouldn't piss off the apparently powerful and legally binding ginger.</p><p>"Anyone else; anyone with more experience; you?" Kim smirked slightly as she sipped her hot chocolate. "The Rings, the weapons that serve as the Lantern Corp's capabilities, can only be wielded by someone with a powerful will and the ability to face down fear."</p><p>"And of course, who's got more will power than the girl who can do anything, and stood up to a nine foot tall monster alien or two, killer robots, and dates the socially inept doofus with the pants-problem?" Shego smirked right back.</p><p>"Pretty much," Kim responded smoothly, smiling.</p><p>"So who appoints the cops to the stars?" The mercenary probed, feeling curious about all this space stuff, which was not a new feeling given the origins of her powers.</p><p>"The Guardians of the Universe," Kim answered simply.</p><p>"Riiiight," Shego rolled her eyes at the pat answer.</p><p>"What? It's what they call themselves, at least in any language I understand." Kim snorted. Shego was right of course, it really did sound silly.</p><p>"And you said you're one of several space pigs. Why have I never met another?" Shego rolled her eyes again and sipped her coffee.</p><p>"Let's see here..." Kim started ticking off on her fingers, "There's hundreds of inhabited planets in sector 2814 and only four or five lanterns to patrol it all; it's a very busy sector actually... There's people like Global Justice and Team Go and Team Impossible to handle most purely planetary matters... Oh, and you personally? You're not much of a threat on the galactic scale."</p><p>Shego felt righteously indignant at that, until she realized that Kimmie had handled her without so much as looking her way. "Shit."</p><p>Kim laughed at the outburst, but shook her head. "Until Warmonga and Warhoq took it on themselves to conquer Earth, the Guardians and the local lanterns really didn't see a need to have a lantern patrol Earth itself on a regular basis."</p><p>"Speaking of them...?" The mercenary probed as she studied the changed Kim, whose eyes were indeed not only naturally green, but glowing as well.</p><p>"Where were the other Lanterns during an interplanetary invasion? Other crises around the sector."</p><p>"No... nonono... not them, the Lorwardians. If they were here to invade ~us~ why did ~they~ want Drakken arrested?" Shego frowned firmly, and looked with paranoia to the sky.</p><p>"Oh! Well, Warmonga and Warhoq were actually rogue elements... kind of religious fundamentalists for their planet, and when Doctor Drakken pretended to be the great blue, it kinda tweaked them." Kim sighed, running a hand through her hair.</p><p>"Leave it to Drakken to bring down interstellar al Queda on his head with his big mouth." Shego rolled her eyes and shrugged. "So... the arrest warrant?"</p><p>"Like I said, the Lorwardians really just wanted to question him about the invasion and see if Warmonga had revealed any other plans to him." Kim nodded slightly, rolling her cup in her hands, "The warrant was just a way to get that, since Drakken probably wasn't about to go to their homeworld willingly like Ron and me."</p><p>"Fuggin Governments" Shego growled with some level of understanding, "But wait, if they questioned you three, why not me?"</p><p>"Well......" Kim squirmed slightly under the suddenly intense gaze.</p><p>"Pumpkin...?" Shego probed with another growl.</p><p>"You really didn't seem like you'd know much. Drakken and me were on their ship, and Ron fought and killed them hand to hand... but you just..." the redhead ducked her head slightly, rubbing the back of her neck, "Got beat up a few times."</p><p>"...huh." Shego breathed. She shrugged and sipped her coffee. "Never thought I'd tell a cop I didn't know anything, and really mean it."</p><p>Kim let go a sigh of relief and smiled. "So... Drakken's going to be on Lorwardia for a couple of days at least, like me and Ron were... what do you have planned?"</p><p>"So that's where you two went? And here I thought you just found a private beach somewhere and got busy getting busy." Shego smirked lecherously, but then shook her head. "I dunno honestly. Since the invasion the economy is in the tank, so no banks really worth robbing, and every supervillain on the planet's got a case of shriveled dick in the face of those scuttlers just sitting around, and your boyfriend... oh, and you now too."</p><p>Kim couldn't help but smirk at the blunt assessment of the world situation. "Well you know... I'm not going to be too busy either, and Ron is in Japan trying to hone his monkey mojo... And I just happen to have these two tickets to Memopad 2, Turn the Page..."</p><p>"Why Pumpkin, are you asking me on a date?" Shego grinned salaciously and needled.</p><p>"Naw, cops don't date accused criminals," The redhead shot boldly back, "Now partners, on the other hand..."</p><p>"Yeah, you and the doofus," Shego snorted.</p><p>"Aren't handling the interstellar distance thing to well..." Kim supplied quietly.</p><p>"Huh..."</p><p>"so... movie?"</p><p>"You buy the popcorn, Lantern Girlie."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a challenge on KP Slash Haven, and a fan art by "Turin the Forsaken" David Fernandez https://www.deviantart.com/davidfernandezart/art/Commission-Kim-Possible-GL-83583374 originally written March 2010</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>